Thranduil
'''Thranduil,' also known as (and named in The Hobbit, and in Of the Rings of Power and the Third Age in'' The Silmarillion'') the Elvenking, was a Sindarin elf, King of the Woodland Realm, and father of Legolas. Because of Bilbo's exploits and tales, Thranduil was perhaps the most well-known of the Elvenkings among non-elves. He was the leader of the Wood-elves of Northern Mirkwood (the Woodland Realm) for more than three thousand years in Middle-earth, seeing his realm through attacks by great spiders and orcs. Biography First and Second Ages Thranduil was the only son of Oropher. He was born sometime during the beginning of the First Age and lived in Doriath with Thingol and Melian before its fall. At the beginning of the Second Age, Thranduil lived in Lindon with Gil-galad while his father lived in Greenwood. After Oropher died in the war of Last Alliance, Thranduil went east to claim his inheritance and sometime before TA 1000 he established a kingdom in Greenwood the Great. In the spring he wore a crown of woodland flowers; in the autumn of berries and red leaves. He carried a carven staff of oak. Third Age ) before King Thror.]] The Quest of Erebor When Thorin Oakenshield and his party of dwarves entered northern Mirkwood, Thranduil captured Thorin and locked him up in a secure room (although treating him quite well, with plenty of food and drink) when he refused to divulge his true intentions.The Hobbit: Flies and Spiders. Subsequently, when the rest of the dwarves had been captured by the elves, Thranduil had them unbound and treated them as his guests (save that they were not allowed to leave the caverns), until they angered him by being surly and impolite, insulting him for keeping them as prisoners, and not revealing why they had entered the forest, after which he gave them each their own cell. He did not tell them that Thorin was also his prisoner.The Hobbit: Barrels Out of Bond After the death of the Dragon Smaug, Thranduil supported Bard the Bowman's claim of a share of the treasure the dwarves recovered from the Lonely Mountain (Erebor), since Bard was a descendent of Lord Girion of Dale, and the treasure of that town had been taken by Smaug to the Lonely Mountain.The Hobbit: A Thief in the Night'The Hobbit: The Clouds Burst'The Hobbit: The Return Journey'' Thranduil led the elven forces in the Battle of the Five Armies. During the War of the Ring, he sent his son Legolas to Rivendell, along with other Elves, to report Gollum's escape from Mirkwood. The gradually-established friendship between the dwarf Gimli and Legolas later helped to reconcile Thranduil's people with the Dwarves. War of the Ring When the forces from Dol Guldur later attacked Mirkwood, Thranduil repulsed an attack and had the victory. His actions were in concert with the Dwarves and the Men of Dale against the Easterlings who attacked from the East. He came into an agreement with Celeborn that the southern part of Mirkwood would be counted as East Lórien. Thranduil took the northern region as far as the mountains; the wide forest between Mirkwood and East Lórien was given to the Beornings. By this time also, Thranduil renamed Mirkwood Eryn Lasgalen, the Wood of Greenleaves.The Lord of the Rings: Appendix B Fourth Age After the fall of Sauron, Thranduil fixed the southern boundary of his realm as the Mountains of Mirkwood, and the Woodland Realm flourished well into the Fourth Age. He may have stayed on as the king of the Great Forest or left Middle-earth.The Atlas of Middle-earth pg. 107 Appearance in the Books and Films In the books *''The Silmarillion'' *''The Hobbit'' *''The Fellowship of the Ring'' (Mentioned only) In the films *''The Fellowship of the Ring (film)'' (Mentioned only in Extended Edition only) *''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' *''The Hobbit: There and Back Again'' Portrayal in adaptations The Hobbit film trilogy Lee Pace portrays Thranduil in Peter Jackson's adaption of The Hobbit and is a major character in The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug. The films incorporated several changes to Thranduil's character and actions. When the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain are fleeing their home because of the attack of Smaug, Thranduil arrives with his army on an Elven Elk. Thorin sees them and asks for help, but Thranduil, realizing that he would just be leading his soldiers to their deaths, refuses, not wanting to risk the lives of his kin, causing Thorin to develop a strong dislike of the Elves.'' In The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, Thranduil appears on his throne after the capture of Thorin and Company. The Elvenking offers to release the Dwarves from captivity and help them in their quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain if Thorin will give Thranduil a share of the treasure. Thorin refuses, recounting the time when Thranduil refused to help his people during the siege of Smaug in the Lonely Mountain. As Thorin continues his narrative, Thranduil looks horrified and angry. The Elvenking demands that Thorin should not talk to him about the dragon fire for he has suffered from it himself, and he orders his guards to take Thorin away. Additionally, Thranduil is more antagonistic toward the dwarves in the films, locking them into dungeon cells as soon as they arrive, whereas in the book The Hobbit he was more generous, giving the dwarves (aside from Thorin, whom he had previously captured and imprisoned) free run of his stronghold until they proved insulting and disagreeable toward him. Later, Thranduil confronts Tauriel, telling her that as a captain of the guard she must drive the Giant Spiders out of Mirkwood. When she asks what will happen to other lands after the spiders are driven from Mirkwood, Thranduil says that he doesn't care about other lands. He mentions then that Legolas, his son, has grown fond of her but that she should not give him hope, because she is a common Silvan elf and Legolas is the son of a king. Thranduil is once again seen when Legolas and Tauriel return with an orc hostage. The orc is interrogated but refuses to answer, mocking Tauriel about the impending death of a dwarf. Thranduil dismisses Tauriel after she threatens to kill the orc, commenting that he doesn't care about the death of one dwarf. Rankin/Bass's The Hobbit In the Rankin/Bass 1977 animated version of The Hobbit, Thranduil was voiced by Otto Preminger. Voice Dubbing actors Radio In the 1968 BBC radio series, he is voiced by Leonard Fenton. Video games He was also one of the playable elven heroes in The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II real-time strategy game. Gallery Image:Thranduil_Sword.jpg|First image of Thranduil for The Hobbit trilogy The Hobbit- The Desolation of Smaug 20.jpg|King Thranduil in his character poster Image:Thranduil_father_of_Legolas|Thranduil in The Battle for Middle-earth II Image:The_Hobbit_The_Desolation_of_Smaug_-_Forst_Page.jpg|Thranduil with Legolas in The Desolation of Smaug Image:Thranduil in Elk.png|Thranduil astride an Elven Elk bg_HGEYA.jpeg|Thranduil, The Elven King. References External link * es:Thranduil fr:Thranduil de:Thranduil pl:Thranduil ru:Трандуил Category:Grey Elves Category:Kings Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters